The Rhythm of Love
by darkdragonchic
Summary: Roxas is a kid who is misunderstood by everyone after a fatal accident involving his brother. But can the loving sound of music from a certain red head bring him back to the person he once was? AxelRoxas
1. Chapter 1

Nicole: Hey everyone and welcome to Rhythm of Love.

Duo: We had to delete two of our old stories and if you want to know why then just ask us in a review.

Nicole: So anyways, if you couldn't tell from the summary, this is a Roxas and Axel fanfic. I love those two. I really do. dazing off

Duo: snaps fingers in front of her face any way, we hope you enjoy our story and review review. Yes that is not a typo. I put review twice.

Rhythm of Love

Rain fell hard from the sky while Roxas ran down the street. He knew he was late to meet up with Hayner, Pence, and Olette, but he really didn't care too much. He was taking the long way to their secret spot. Though he was pretty sure that everyone in Twilight Town knew about it.

He arrived soaking wet from head to toe. Hayner glared at him angrily while Pence stared at the floor. Olette seemed to be fascinated with something in the opposite direction of where Roxas was standing.

Hayner was the first to speak up. "So what's going on with you, Roxas? You know, since you don't seem to think that any of us give a damn about you or your life. Jeez. Ever since…"

He was cut off by Olette. She gave him a death glare before turning her eyes towards Roxas. "We're not mad at you Roxas. We've given you time to yourself and we only called you here to let you know that we are here for you. You know that don't you?"

Roxas only stared back at her for a second. He turned his eyes towards the dart set that he and Hayner had always played with on those long summer days. He shrugged his shoulders slightly. "I know. But I didn't ask for you guys to worry about me. I'm perfectly fine. I have no problems or complaints. Can I just go?"

Olette looked a little hurt but that didn't stop her from making a huge mistake. "Look Roxas. It's just that you haven't acted the same since Sora…"

That set Roxas off. He grabbed her wrist and threw her onto the couch. He gripped tightly while she looked at him with scared eyes. "Don't you ever talk about that."

Hayner shoved Roxas out of the way so that he could let go of Olette's arm. It was dark red. Roxas took this as a diversion and ran for his house. It was quite a few blocks away so it was a shorter walk when he ran through other people's yards. He wanted to make it home before his parents did. He sighed when he realized that it was already way to late. Both of his parent's cars were home.

He took a deep breath and glanced at his watch. About now, his dad was already drunk and his mother was half way there. He only had a few seconds to grab some of his stuff and get out before his dad made a hit towards him and he was so not staying for that.

He grabbed a hold of the door knob and breathed in before opening the front door and running down the stairs into his room in the basement. He grabbed his book bag, a change of clothes, and a flashlight. He opened the small window that was just above his bed. It was small but large enough for him to fit through.

He threw his bag first and was just about to climb through himself when he heard his mother's voice at the stairs.

"Sora? Where are you going so late? Don't you want to stay home with your father and me while we watch your favorite movie. Please Soraaaaa…."

Her voice slipped when she almost fell down the stairs. Roxas ran to catch her before she fell all the way down. He made a mistake though when he looked at her.

SMACK! That was the only sound that could be heard for the moment. Roxas moved his hand up to his cheek. It was definitely going to leave a mark. His mother started to sob and grab for him.

"WHY ROXAS? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO KILL HIM? WHY DID HE DIE AND YOU LIVED?" She screamed at the top of her lungs which caused his father to come down the stairs.

His father had been holding an empty beer bottle but he shattered it on Roxas' arm. Blood started to trickle down his hand and some on his bed. His father didn't say anything but continued to try and hit him. He ducked out of the way and crawled out his window.

He grabbed his bag and ran down the street still hearing his mothers screams. After a few blocks he let up and moved at a steady pace. He couldn't go to Hayner's so the Usual Spot was the only place he could think of going. But of course, Hayner and them would still be there.

He walked around town until he found himself standing in front of a club/bar that Sora was always going to. He shrugged his shoulders and walked inside. There were tons of people of people crowded around the stage screaming the word boo at this guy who was playing.

Open Mic Night

That had to be the only reason why the manager of this club would even let that guy on the stage. He sucked beyond reason and Roxas wished that he had a pair of ear plugs. He saw an empty booth next to one in the corner so he sat down there and listened to the endless stream of boos coming from the crowd until the guy finally got down.

The next band was already set to perform. The crowd had already began screaming and chanting whatever the bands name was so it was pretty obvious that they were regular players here.

The lead singer took the stage and Roxas could only focus on one thing. Red spiky hair. How much hair gel and spray that must have taken was beyond Roxas but the other band members weren't any better. One had blonde hair but it was in a half Mohawk, one had long blue hair and an X on his face, and the other had silver hair with half sticking up.

Roxas mainly kept his eyes on the lead singer. His green eyes reminded him of the ocean. That was, until he noticed that the singer was staring straight at him. He looked around him then back up at the singer. He smirked slightly before nodding to the other band members.

this is my life  
its not what it was before  
all these feelings i've shared  
and these are my dreams  
that i'd never lived before  
somebody shake me  
'cause i  
i must be sleeping

now that we're here,  
it's so far away  
all the struggle we thought was in vain  
all the mistakes,  
one life contained  
they all finally start to go away  
now that we're here its so far away  
and i feel like i can face the day i can forgive  
and i'm not ashamed to be the person that i am today

these are my words  
that i've never said before  
i think i'm doing okay  
and this is the smile  
that i've never shown before

somebody shake me 'cause i  
i must be sleeping

now that we're here,  
it's so far away  
all the struggle we thought was in vain  
all the mistakes,  
one life contained  
they all finally start to go away  
now that we're here its so far away  
and i feel like i can face the day i can forgive  
and i'm not ashamed to be the person that i am today

i'm so afraid of waking  
please don't shake me  
afraid of waking  
please don't shake me

now that we're here,  
it's so far away  
all the struggle we thought was in vain  
all the mistakes,  
one life contained  
they all finally start to go away  
now that we're here its so far away  
and i feel like i can face the day i can forgive  
and i'm not ashamed to be the person that i am today

Roxas stared at the singer throughout the entire song. He had mainly kept his eyes on him while Roxas stared back. He felt like the song had been made to tell how he felt at this very moment.

The crowd screamed loudly and applauded them as they jumped of the stage for their hour break. A DJ had taken over and now everyone was on the main floor dancing. The band members grabbed a few drinks and sat down in the booth behind Roxas with his back towards them.

The guy who ran the bar gave him a look before getting a Mountain Dew and moving towards Roxas' table. He set it down and half smiled at him.

"My name's Cloud. If you need anything, let me know." He pointed to a picture on the wall. It was of Sora with Cloud right next to him.

Roxas took a few sips of the drink before zoning out into his own world. He was brought back quite quickly when the booth behind him started to shake.

"God damn it, Demyx. Can't you keep a drink in your cup for like 5 seconds. Jeez!" The red head was up and brushing of some sort of alcohol beverage that was now staining his shirt.

The blonde grabbed the napkin dispenser but it was empty. Roxas felt a tap on his shoulder. "Um…dude can we borrow your napkin thing?"

Roxas grabbed it and handed it to him. "Here. I was just about to leave anyways."

Demyx nodded and made a move to grab it. He pulled back and stared at Roxas' arm. "Dude. Did you know that you're bleeding? Your hoodie is soaked with blood."

Roxas gasped slightly before looking down at his arm. Demyx was right. He had forgotten about the cuts on his arm from where his dad had broken the beer bottle. He was surprised that he didn't see it before.

Cloud had suddenly appeared with a first aid kit. He opened it and pulled out some bandages. "Roxas. I'm going to need your arm. Roll up your sleeve."

The red head looked at Roxas surprisingly. Cloud cleaned the cuts and bandaged his arm really quickly. He put everything back in the box and grabbed Roxas' hoodie. "Pick this up tomorrow after school. I know how to get all of the blood out so it doesn't stain."

Roxas was about to protest but got silenced by one look. It was still raining out too. "What else could go wrong?"

The red head threw a black hoodie at Roxas. He caught it and looked back at him surprised. "Don't ruin that one. It was a gift from a friend. I want it back tomorrow night. The name's Axel. Got it memorized?"

Roxas nodded and quickly put down the money for the soda and left. He ran to the Usual Spot and made a small bed on the couch. He tried to sleep but his mind was full of Axel.

Nicole: Yay. Chap 1 complete. Hope you liked it.

Duo: Review please. Got it memorized?

Nicole: The song was So Far Away by Stained.


	2. Chapter 2

Nicole: Hey everyone! Thanks a bunch for the reviews. We didn't get to many but enough to make me very happy.

Duo: We hope that you're all enjoying our Roxas/Axel loving here.

Nicole: Yeah. So why should I waste valuable time talking when your obviously here to read the new chapter. So here it is!

Chapter 2

Roxas jumped off of the couch as his cell phone rang for the ninth time in a row. It was already 8:00 and his first class started at 8:10. He swore under his breath and grabbed is book bag and the black hoodie that Axel gave him and ran out the door.

On his skateboard, he could get there in 15 minutes. He would still be late for his first day and that sucked beyond reason for him. He had all upper classes so even though he was a junior, his classes would be full of seniors so he wouldn't have to see Hayner unless it was in the hall.

He made it to the school steps at 8:16. He ran down the hall and looked at his schedule. His first class was Advanced English Literature. He ran through the door and was given the worst look imaginable.

His teacher gave him a very disappointing look. "Well, look who we have here. If it isn't Roxas. How about you take a seat and let me continue with my class."

Roxas nodded and turned towards the class. He wouldn't move past the point he was already at. He was looking at the only empty desk in the entire classroom. It was in between 4 other desks. On the left, a dude with blue hair and a familiar scar. To his right, a boy with silver hair in a half-mohawk. In front, a blonde who was grinning at him and in back, a guy with very red spiky hair.

Roxas groaned before taking a seat behind Demyx, who gave him the thumbs up sign. He gave him a slight smile before turning towards the teacher and trying to focus.

It was hard since Demyx's hair always got in the way and Axel's snoring wasn't helping either. After about 20 minutes, the teacher grabbed a pencil and threw it at Axel's head. Both Roxas and Demyx ducked down in time so it hit the target dead on.

Demyx watched Axel glare at the teacher for a moment before turning to Roxas and whispering in his ear. "The man that wakes Axel from his sleep, is a dead man. I tried once when he stayed at my place. He almost threw me through the window."

Roxas snickered before receiving a tap on the back. He turned around to see Axel only a few centimeters away from his face. He blushed lightly for whatever reason, he wasn't really sure.

"I see that you've kept my hoodie in one piece. That was awfully nice of you, Roxie. It touches my soul in such a way that it makes me want to cry."

Axel created and imaginary tear and sniffled slightly.

Roxas laughed loudly which he definitely regretted since the teacher was all over him. "ROXAS! Please don't tell me that my honors student has become a ruffian like Axel. I don't want to see your bright future laid to waste because of that idiot."

Axel stared at him coldly before getting up from his desk. The teacher was almost shocked and took a few steps back. He smirked before looking at the clock.

Axel must have been psychic because a few seconds later, the bell rang for the next period. Everyone piled out of the classroom in such a hurry that the teacher seemed to be suffering from serious shock.

Roxas didn't really care but instead ran to find his new locker. It took him a little time, since the hallways were so crowded but he eventually found it after bumping into a very tall person. He hit the ground and looked up. He groaned when Axel's head popped out from behind the locker door.

"Hey Roxie. How's it going?" He looked at Roxas with a grin. "I guess you've really fallen for me."

Roxas rolled his eyes and stood up. He opened his new locker and shoved his book bag and some other things into his new locker. 'Whatever devil decided to torture me like this, I hope you're happy.'

That was Roxas' day for the most part. Axel and his gang were in every class that he had. And for some odd reason, they always surrounded him with the desks. One on each side.

Most people would call this fate. Roxas called it a curse. After lunch though, he got to know Demyx and Axel a little better. The other two, he didn't really know their names since they weren't the talkative type of people. Every now and then, a girl with brown hair that had red streaks going through it, would go up and whisper something to Axel or talk with the boy with silver hair.

Roxas didn't care too much about it so he didn't bother asking about who she was. He made it to his 7th class period which was P.E. He only had study hall after this so he was grateful for the day to be just about over. He walked over to his locker with Axel and grabbed his gym clothes. He was about to go through the locker room doors when he watched a certain person come out.

Hayner stared at Roxas for a moment before turning to look at Axel and Demyx. They were dressed in just about all black so of course they would get some looks. Roxas had on the black hoodie and regular jeans so he only looked half.

"What do you want Hayner? Or is your day just so boring that you have to come and bug mine." Hayner gave him a cold stare before turning back to Axel and Demyx.

He shook his head and gave Roxas a glare. "Hanging out with goth kids does nothing great for you image Roxas. At least you've found a group of friends that actually mesh with your attitude and smile. Except, their freaks."

Roxas' fist tightened while Demyx and Axel gave Hayner a threatening glare. "At least their better friends then you ever were. Why don't you just go fuck yourself."

He ran through the locker room doors and went into a small corner to change. He had fresh bruises still from earlier in the week and didn't feel like explaining them.

Axel had joined him later after he had his shirt and pants on. He was working on his shoes when Axel came up and tapped him in the back. "Wanna tell me what that was all about, Roxas? I thought you and Hayner were the best of buds?"

Roxas flinched when he tapped him. He had hit a bruise where his dad had taken a bat to. Axel noticed and moved Roxas back into the wall. He pinned him there and looked over at Demyx.

"Dem, pull his shirt up. I don't know how long I can keep him like this before the teacher comes in so…."

Demyx just stared at Axel in horror but slowly moved over to Roxas. He gave him an apologetic look and lifted up his shirt only to give him a look of surprise.

Roxas' body was covered in black and blue bruises. Some parts were just so bad that Axel wondered how Roxas had been able to hide it. He looked at Roxas, who kept his eyes on the ground. He let him go and watched Roxas slide down the back wall onto the floor.

Roxas refused to look up. He just couldn't. It hurt too much to do so. He mumbled something under his breath before actually saying something to Axel.

"How long?"

That was the only thing Roxas had said to Axel. Axel rubbed his hand on the back of his neck. "When you were at the club last night. Cloud had removed your hoodie and your undershirt had lifted a bit too. I haven't told any of the others. What happened to you Roxas?"

Roxas shrugged his shoulders and continued to stare at the ground. "I did something bad. So bad that my parents see fit to punish me for it. It wasn't really on purpose either. It just happened. But, I can never take it back."

Axel stared at him and lifted him off of the ground and leaned so that he was at eye level. "Listen to me Roxas. I haven't known you very long, god, not even a day. But, I promise that me and Dem are going to be there for you when you need us. We're your friends now and that means that you're not alone anymore. Got it memorized?"

Roxas looked up at him with an astonished look on his face. No one, not even Hayner, Pence, or Olette had said that to him. He didn't know why but he was so happy that Axel was with him.

He let Axel see him cry for the first time.

Nicole: All done with this chap. If you're my rp friends then you know who the girl is. If not, then she will be announced in the next chapter.

Duo: REVIEW!

Nicole: This chapter goes out to a friend of mine. I rp with her and she has been an amazing friend. So, this is for you Ash.


	3. Chapter 3

Nicole: silently stares at everyone with sad look

Duo: Sorry. Its not you guys. Its home life. So, I will be taking over the introduction with two people's help.

Axel: WOOT! I love this story. Only because I'm in it.

Roxas: smacks him in the back of the head I guess you don't really love me. Otherwise, you would have liked it for just having me in it.

Axel: TT

Duo: Well, this chapter has some singing and some rough spots but it should be okay. Enjoy!

Chapter 3

Roxas never knew how a study hall could be so quiet. After his embarrassing moment with Axel, he had not talked much less looked at him throughout the entire PE and study hall class. Demyx had tried to start up a conversation but was quickly hushed by Axel.

The minute the bell rang, Axel had slipped Roxas a note that he had obviously been working on throughout the entire class period. He walked over to his locker and opened it.

_Roxas,_

_Hey. Sorry for the whole locker room incident. I meant everything I said to you. Do you want a ride home? Meet me in the front lobby after class. But, only if you want too._

_Axel_

Roxas smiled slightly before stuffing the note in his back pocket and grabbing his book bag. He swung it over his shoulder and moved for the lobby.

He didn't have to wait too long, because after about 5 minutes, loud rock music could be heard from a red mustang that had just pulled up. Demyx rolled down the window and grinned at Roxas. "Hey baby. How you doing?"

Roxas laughed before letting Demyx move to the backseat with his back pack and getting into the car with the crazy red headed maniac driving down the street.

Roxas put on his seatbelt and looked over at Axel. "Just try not to kill us, Axel. I at least want to make it to graduation."

Axel laughed and slammed his foot on the gas pedal. In less than 5 seconds, they were going 90 in a 20. After a little while, Axel turned down the music and put one hand on the steering wheel with the other tapping Roxas' shoulder.

"So. How do I get to your house, Roxas? I haven't exactly been there before if you hadn't noticed. The thought just now crossed my mind." He grinned at him while taking his hands off the wheel.

Roxas stared at him in horror before turning to Demyx with a pleading look. Demyx was to busy listening to his iPod. "Axel. I'll tell you just as long as you PUT YOUR HANDS ON THE WHEEL!"

Axel nodded and slowed down to 40 and listened to Roxas' directions. He lived in the rich estates which only half surprised him. Roxas did look like that type of kid but he also wore more black than anything.

They pulled up and Roxas stared at the car that was currently parked in his driveway. His dad was home and he was at the front door waiting for him none the less. He sighed and got out of Axel's car.

"I'll see you guys at school. Thanks for the ride." He waved and walked up to his front door. His father grabbed the back of his hoodie and dragged him in.

He threw him into the wall and back handed him. "Do you have any idea how worried your mother was about you? Where did you go? Don't you have any respect for us at all?"

He continued to kick him in the gut. Roxas was used to this though. But that didn't stop him from screaming out every other kick. After Sora's death, both of his parents had picked up drinking and this was how they usually spent their nights together.

His dad grabbed a handful of his hair and lifted his head up. He was about to punch him when the front door burst open. Axel and Demyx stared at the scene in front of them. It only took a second before Axel punched his dad in the face. Demyx grabbed Roxas and helped him up. But, Roxas was losing consciousness fast and he just couldn't get up. Axel picked him up and took him out to the car.

He put Roxas in the back seat and made sure to put his hoodie under his head. "Roxas. Which room is yours?"

Roxas stared at him for a second. "It's the one in the basement. But why do you…….." He couldn't finish the sentence.

3 hours later

Roxas groaned slightly before trying to roll over. But, he was forced to stay on his back by some unknown source. It was dark out since his eyes were still closed. He could hear music coming from downstairs. The funny thing was that every now and then the music would be good, but after a few minutes it would suck.

He tried to move again but got smacked in the chest. "If you try to move one more time, I swear I'll knock you out again."

He opened his eyes to see a girl around his age currently bandaging his stomach and chest. It took him a minute to recognize her. She was the same girl he had seen with Axel a couple times.

He had open cuts running down his stomach and sides. The girl gave him a small look before putting some cleaning alcohol on a piece of cloth and applying it to his wounds.

He bit his bottom lip and tightened his fist. It stung horrible and for some reason, he wanted to punch the girl in the face for causing him such minor pain. She saw his struggling and placed a wet cloth on his forehead.

"Cloud is going to let you stay here as long as you work for him every night. My brother must really like you, seeing how I almost took his head off. He's in here every 10 minutes checking up on you."

Roxas looked around the room and saw the boy with the silver half-mohawk hair. The girl looked over at him and motioned for him to talk while she finished the bandaging.

He rolled his eyes at her before looking at Roxas. "I'm Zexion. That's Mira. She's Axel's sister. You can tell by her temper. Axel asked us to look after you."

Mira smiled at Roxas and put up the medical supplies. "Okay. You're all set, Roxas. I'll check up on them tomorrow. I work here too. I'm a waitress here so we'll be working together."

She opened a bag and pulled out some of Roxas' clothes. "Everything is in those bags. Sorry. Demyx and Axel didn't have anything else except trash bags."

She looked at Zexion and moved for the door. "I have to get to work so, get changed and I'll see you down stairs. Demyx and Axel are on the stage doing stupid shit."

She waved and left the room with Zexion in tow. Roxas stared at the clothes and slowly got up. He flinched when he did since the bruises were fresh and hurt horrible. He placed a new hoodie on and some jeans. He fumbled down the stairs.

Axel was talking to the DJ on stage while Demyx and Zexion were at their usual booth in the corner. He walked over to them and sat down. Demyx almost spit out his coke. "ROXAS! Your okay. God, you had me and Axel freaking worried. We grabbed as much of your stuff as we could before we brought you here. Mira almost took Axel's head off when she saw you."

Roxas stared over at Mira who was currently picking up some food dishes from Saix, who was in the kitchen cooking. She had three plates which consisted of 1 cheeseburger and French fries on each plate. She walked over and placed them down in front of them.

Roxas grabbed for it eagerly. He didn't realize how hungry he was until he noticed everyone staring at him for shoving food into his mouth. Everyone laughed before turning their heads towards Axel who was messing with the microphone.

Mira walked back to the bar to get some drink orders for another table. Axel grinned at them before signaling the DJ to turn of the music. "Hey everyone. Does anyone want to her my baby sister sing us a song she's been working on?"

The spotlight got moved to her. Mira turned around and gave Axel the death glare. "Axel Toshi. Unless you want everyone to know about every single embarrassing moment in your life, you better shut up!"

Zexion moved out of the booth and walked over to Mira. She glared at him while he picked her up and put her on stage. He grabbed the mic and put it in her hand. She sighed and took it.

Zexion slid his guitar on while Saix moved out of the kitchen and sat next to the drums. Mira glared at Axel before giving them a nod to say that she was ready.

_Moon hangs around  
A blade over my head  
Reminds me what to do before I'm dead  
Night consumes light  
And all I dread  
Reminds me what to do before I'm dead_

The sun reclines  
Eats my mind  
Reminds me what to leave behind  
Light eats night  
And all I never said  
Reminds me what to do before I'm…

To see you  
To touch you  
To see you  
To touch you

Epochs fly, reminds me  
What I hide, reminds me  
The desert skies   
Cracks the spies  
Reminds me what I never tried  
The ocean wide salted red  
Reminds me what to do before I'm…

To see you  
To touch you  
To feel you  
To tell you

The sun reclines - remind me  
The desert skies - remind me  
The ocean wide salted red  
Reminds me what to do before I'm…

See you  
Touch you  
Feel you  
Tell you 

Roxas clapped loudly before turning to Cloud and accepting a dish cart and apron. It was sort of an extra thanks. Mira was bowing on stage before jumping off the stage and grabbing her apron. Zexion came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Axel popped out of no where and stared at the two with Roxas. "Yeah. They've been like that for two years. They used to fight all the time. But, one time when Zexion stayed the night, they got into a hug argument. It was over an orange soda none the less. They got really into it and after a little while, Zexion called her stupid, pathetic, and ugly."

Roxas turned to Axel and then back to the couple. Zexion was holding a tray while Mira got plates off of it and gave food to the people at the booth. "So, what happened?"

Axel sighed and grabbed some dishes and tossed them in the cart. "Well, Mira looked like she was about to cry and she smacked him. He stared at her for a second before she ran off. He ran after her of course. They made it half way down the street before Zexion caught up to her. He asked why she was taking it so hard and that he really hadn't meant it. She turned around and just stared at him. She shook her head and gave him a sad smile. She said it was because she fell in love with him."

Roxas stared at the two before smiling. "My guess is that Zexion loved her too. Other wise, I don't think they could be the way they are now." He noticed a flash of gold around Mira's neck. Zexion had one too.

"What's with the necklaces? I didn't think Zexion was that type of guy." He walked with Axel to the back of the kitchen to start cleaning.

"Oh. Yeah. There floating hearts. They come in pairs. You keep the first one. Your supposed to give the 2nd to someone you care about greatly. They were our grandmothers." Axel started running the dishes through the dishwasher.

Roxas started scrubbing the muck off of some of the plates. They got tons of carts done and were about to get more when Saix came running through the door. "Axel! We've got a problem. Xemnas is here with his gang. Their causing tons of trouble up front."

Roxas didn't have time to ask since Axel started running for the bar. They got out of the kitchen and Roxas saw Zexion and Demyx being held by two guys while Mira was being held by a guy with long silver hair and yellow eyes. He had a knife to her throat.

"Come one Mira. Why should you stay with these losers when you can come play with me? You really should consider your taste in boyfriends." He smirked at Zexion and cut a small line on Mira's neck.

Axel half growled and moved in front of Roxas. "Get you disgusting hands off of my sister Xemnas. She doesn't like you nor does anyone else in this bar. You're outnumbered so why don't you just go."

Xemnas laughed and threw Mira to the ground. "We were just leaving. But don't worry Axel. We'll be back for my little pet." He left the bar laughing with his little gang.

Zexion jumped up and ran over to Mira. She smiled at him before turning to Roxas. "Whatever you do Roxas, stay away from them. They'll hurt you anyway they can."

Roxas nodded and helped pick everything up. His new life was going to be hectic. But, he wouldn't trade it for the world.

Duo: Okay. That's everything for now. The song was "Before I'm Dead" by Kidney Thieves.

Roxas: Hey Nicole. Are those heart things real?

Nicole: Yeah. I have a pair. There supposed to connect you to the person you care about.

Axel: Who has the other?

Nicole: Nobody. I still have it.

Roxas:……

Axel:…….

Duo: Okay. So REVIEW! If you read, you must review.


	4. Chapter 4

Nicole: it's a small world after all, it's a small world after all.

Duo: Hello everyone and welcome to Chapter 4. 'stares at Nicole weirdly'

Axel: This chick has lost her mind. To much Chemistry homework.

Roxas: 'shudders' SO EVIL!

Nicole: The decomposition formula is covalent to the….

Duo: 'sets her down in chair' She'll be okay. We are giving her Oreo's to make her feel better. Now, its tata for now and on with the show!

Chapter 4

For one month, Roxas had stayed at Cloud's and worked in the bar. He had never felt more at home anywhere else in his life. He definitely had a home but this place was a lot better. It felt good to just go about and be himself. He didn't really have any restrictions now which was just an added bonus.

Both, he and Axel, worked dishes together every night so he had gotten to know him pretty well. It felt great to be around people that he knew and trusted. He always did what he was told when Cloud asked him but there were numerous occasions when Cloud had to give the two a lecture on how to not goof off so much while working.

Of course, this never worked. The minute that Cloud would leave, Axel would spray Roxas' shirt and they would be at it again. Cloud would just roll his eyes and smirk at the two.

Mira had become like a sister to Roxas. She was always hounding him about his grades and he had finally gotten to learn his Advanced Algebra from her. It was thanks to her that the entire group wasn't failing. Axel got most of it and there were countless times that he had come over to study for Algebra with Roxas.

He didn't think his happiness would end but fate is cruel. It mostly started on the first day of October. He had been walking through the main doors with Axel, Demyx, Zexion, and Mira when he bumped into a girl with light blonde hair. "Sorry about that."

The girl looked up at him and he gulped slightly. "Oh. That's okay Roxas. Its nice to see you again."

Roxas rubbed the back of his head and stared at the ground. He mumbled slightly. "Hi Namine. Its nice to see you. How is the home schooling going for you?"

She seemed to just stare at him with a look that couldn't be interpreted by anyone. It was just plain and dull. No feeling or anything. "Its going fine. I hope your doing okay. Though I don't know why I bother asking."

Roxas gulped and received weird stares from the entire group. "Well, it was nice of you to ask. I'm doing fine. I've met a lot of new people and my life is going pretty good right now." He bit his tongue when he watched her twitch.

She gave him a glare that could freeze his blood. "Well, isn't that just great. Roxas is having a great life. I hope your brother is having a great life too. You're both so popular and everyone wants to be like you. Why…I bet that you have girls swooning over you left and right." Her bitterness was spit at him with every word.

Axel walked over and draped his arm over Roxas' shoulder. "Aw…don't worry about that little lady. He's got the guys too." He grinned at Roxas but backed away with the look he received.

Namine turned to see Mira staring at her with a weird expression. "Don't trust Roxas. He plays you the same way his brother does. They don't care about anyone's feelings but their own. Trust me."

Zexion cleared his throat and took Mira's hand. Namine rolled her eyes and turned to leave. She was stopped by Roxas grabbing her wrist. "Look, Namine. I didn't mean to hurt you but what I said was true. I didn't like you and Sora didn't either. We just wanted to be honest with you."

Namine glared daggers at him and pried her wrist out of his grasp. "You're a liar. Both you and Sora are liars. You both hurt me and you did it on purpose. Sora especially. He didn't wait one second to say no and tell me that he wasn't interested in me at all. I can't stand him. I hope both of you die alone and unloved."

Roxas stared at the ground for a moment before looking her in the eyes. "Then half of your wish is already granted." He paused when he saw the confusion on her face. "Sora's dead."

Reality seemed to hit her hard and it looked like she was going to cry. She sucked it in and shook her head slightly. "Does Riku know?"

Roxas shook his head and bit back the tears that were coming to his face. "No. We kept it low profile since my parents were taking it hard enough. They couldn't handle everyone feeling sorry for us. Could you tell your brother?"

Namine nodded before she turned and walked away from them. Roxas pushed past everyone and went to his first class. It was a very long and boring day. Each class seemed to last a life time to Roxas. The other's tried to cheer him up and he responded with nods and blank stares.

Of course, his day wasn't done just yet. The PE teachers had decided to combine the two classes into one for the swimming section. Roxas was definitely not happy about it. They now got to see Mira and Zexion but they also had to see Xemnas and Olette.

Roxas groaned slightly after putting on his swim trunks. He hated this and he was prepared to tell the teacher that he wasn't about to set one foot in the pool. Demyx came out of the changing room with Axel in tow. Dem had on blue swim trunks that had waves on the bottom of them. Axel's were red with flames. Roxas had on white and black. Each set split down the middle to make it even.

Demyx leaned on his head and tried to sleep. Roxas shook him off and leaned against the wall. "Aw. Come on, Roxas. Why are you so sad? I haven't seen you like this in a month. I liked the new you."

Roxas rolled his eyes and stared at Demyx. "I just don't like to swim. Its not one of my most favorite things."

Axel stared at him for a moment. "Oh. I get it. Because of…." He stopped himself short and turned away from him.

Roxas stared at him weirdly for a second before turning to Demyx. They both had the same look on their faces but they wouldn't look at him. He wondered if it was about Sora but he had never told them how he had died. But, he didn't think they knew him either. If they did, wouldn't they have told him?

He was about to ask when Axel almost jumped from his spot and grabbed a towel. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

Roxas turned to see Mira standing in front of them. He immediately blushed and turned to look at the ground. He realized why Axel had been yelling. Mira was standing in front of them in an orange and white bikini top with orange surfer shorts. "Um…hi Mira."

Mira rolled her eyes at Axel and twitched slightly when he got behind her and wrapped her in a towel. "What are you doing?"

"NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO SEE YOU HALF NAKED!"

"NO ONE GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO ACT LIKE DAD!"

"I DON'T WANT PERVERTED GUYS TO STARE AT YOU! IS THAT SO WRONG?"

"YES!"

"WELL, I DON'T. YOU ARE NOT GOING TO BE AN EYE CANDY FOR SOME SICK PERVERTED LITTLE BOYS SO PUT SOME DAMN CLOTHES ON!"

Mira gave him an evil grin and backed him up close to the pool. "I really think you need to cool off." She shoved him back and Axel went head first into the pool.

Roxas and Demyx were on the floor dying from laughter. As crazy as Axel's hair was without being wet then you had to see it when it was. It stuck to his face and was spiked upwards. He got out and glared daggers at Mira. "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT?"

Mira tried to keep herself from laughing but couldn't hold it in well. "You…were..on fire. HAHAHAHA!"

Axel glared at them before staring at his shorts. They did have fire on them but nothing that would burn. He rolled his eyes and took his towel to dry his hair. Roxas laughed so hard that he didn't notice someone behind him.

Xemnas grinned madly and gripped Roxas' shoulders. "Man Roxie. That looked like fun. Why don't you give it a try?" He shoved Roxas backwards into the pool.

Roxas opened his eyes and stared at the upper part of the water. He could see Mira's face yelling something. But, he couldn't understand her. His lungs started to hurt and he closed his eyes.

2 years ago

Sora moved all over the beach, trying to get his kite in the air. It was windy enough for it to stay but it was hard since it was his first try. Riku had helped him do it yesterday but he wanted to try it himself. He looked over at Roxas and smirked when it went up.

"I told you I could do it Roxas. You owe me five munny." Roxas rolled his eyes at his older brother and just kicked at the sand.

Hanging out with Sora was fun but he really wanted to go home. He had a lot to think about but it was hard with Sora just standing there. He turned to find Sora standing next to him. "So, what's been bugging you Roxas? You can tell me."

Roxas stared at the ground again. "Its just….your going to be leaving for college soon, right?" When Sora nodded, he breathed in and continued. "Its just that I don't want you to go. I mean, imagine how hard its going to be without you. Riku is going to be devastated that he can't see his boyfriend every day."

Sora laughed slightly and stared up at the kite. "Riku's mad at me anyways for even suggesting going to America for college. I mean Alaska is far away but that's were I want to go. I just want him to come with me. I am going to ask him tomorrow."

Roxas nodded but continued to stare at the ground. He heard Sora sigh and looked up at him. "Its just that, Roxas. You know that we can't be together forever. So, we have to make due with the time we have now. Please be happy for me. I'll email you and everything. Okay. It will be our little secret meetings."

Roxas nodded with a smile. They just smirked at each other before Sora noticed that his kite had gotten away from him. Roxas bolted for it and reached it at the dock. He jumped to grab it but missed and fell off the dock.

"ROXAS!" Sora ran for him while the ocean's current pulled him further away from land. He coughed and tried to stay above the water. It was hard since the current was pulling him out to sea.

Sora jumped into the water and swam for him. He grabbed a hold of his shirt collar and got him to the dock. Roxas grabbed a hold of the ladder and looked back at Sora. He was gone. "SORA!"

Present

Roxas felt a sharp pain on his stomach and opened his eyes after coughing up a liter of water. His vision was blurry and he could only make out faces. Mira was staring at him with tears in her eyes. "Your going to be okay Roxas. I promise." He fell unconscious again.

'Back at the Bar hours later'

Roxas opened his eyes and checked his clock. It was past 9:00 and the bands were up and going. He jumped out of bed and grabbed a pair of pants and a shirt. He threw his apron on and ran down the stairs. The final song had been played and Demyx was already on stage prepping it for the next group. Mira was taking an order but dropped it when she caught site of Roxas. She yelled to Axel and ran over to him.

She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. She almost sobbed slightly when Roxas poked her. "Mira…I can't breathe."

She laughed lightly and smiled at him. "Good god Roxas. Your always scaring us. I thought your bad luck was finally leaving you. You almost drowned but Axel jumped in and saved you."

Roxas looked at Axel but he blushed and turned away. "Why won't he look at me?" It was weird for him to be acting like that.

Mira stared at him for a second before laughing. "Oh. He probably doesn't want you to embarrass him. He really loves you Roxas." Her eyes widened and she looked around. "What…what I mean…is…um."

Roxas nodded to her and ran over to Axel. "Hey. Thanks for saving me. You seem to always be doing that."

Axel mumbled something and turned away. Roxas tried for a few more seconds but turned away and ran on stage and started saying something to Demyx and Zexion. They both nodded and turned towards their instruments and waited for Roxas. Axel gave him a look before Roxas started to sing.

_I dont want you to give it all up  
And leave your own life collecting dust  
And I dont want you to feel sorry for me  
You never gave us a chance to be  
And I dont need you to be by my side  
To tell me that everythings alright  
I just wanted you to tell me the truth  
You know Id do that for you  
_

_Why are you running away?  
Why are you running away?  
_

_Cause I did enough to show you that i  
Was willing to give and sacrifice  
And I was the one who was lifting you up  
When you thought your life had had enough  
And when I get close, you turn away  
Theres nothing that I can do or say  
So now I need you to tell me the truth  
You know Id do that for you  
_

_So why are you running away?  
Why are you running away?  
_

_Is it me, is it you  
Nothing that I can do  
To make you change your mind  
Is it me, is it you  
Nothing that I can do  
Is it a waste of time?  
Is it me, is it you  
Nothing that I can do  
To make you change your mind  
_

_So why are you running away?  
Why are you running away?  
...what is it Ive got to say...  
So why are you running away?  
...to make you admit youre afraid...  
Why are you running away? _

Roxas stared at the open crowd that was currently cheering his name. He had never told anyone that he could sing but he only wanted to share it with Axel. Axel had made his way on stage and pulled Roxas into a near by corner.

"I really don't get you, Roxas. You almost die and you start singing. Are you always causing so much trouble and what was all that about?"

Roxas stared up at him and kept eye contact. "I have to tell you something and that song was for you."

Axel's eyes widened and he shook his head while running his hand through his hair. "I could hear that Roxas. I mean you voice is amazing but why couldn't you just tell me that yourself? I mean really…"

He was cut off by Roxas wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him deeply. Axel closed his eyes and kissed him back. After a moment, Roxas pulled away and grinned at him. "You really need to shut up sometimes Axel. I love you."

Nicole: I promise that Roxas won't be hurt in the next one. Song: Running Away.

Roxas: 'glares at her in body cast'

Axel: MY POOR ROXAS!

Duo: 'rolls eyes' okay so REVIEW. Remember our rules people. If you read this chapter then you must review.


	5. Chapter 5

Nicole: Not much to say. Interesting.

Duo: Hello would be a good start.

Axel: She's too stupid to come up with that.

Roxas: Stop it and be nice for once in your life.

Nicole: Okay so we have some thanks to be giving out today.

Thank you for reviewing:

Siru

Cherry

Maggiee

Black Juju

Blue-fire-fox09

Franky-chan

Duo: These came in the order we received them. So, Franky-chan was our first reviewer for the new chapter. 'gives medal'

Nicole: So no more waiting. Here is the new chapter.

Chapter 5

Roxas smacked his alarm clock so hard that it would be broken if he had hit it just a little bit harder. Of course, he needed it so he couldn't just break it. He stared at the ceiling and groaned at the light that was coming through the window. It was way too early in the morning for this, but Cloud had asked them to get up for work early today.

Roxas tried to get up but something was keeping him down. He tried to get up one more time but he was forced back down. He groaned loudly before glaring at the cause. "AXEL! Get up already."

Axel groaned and rolled over to face the wall. Roxas rolled his eyes and got up. He stared at the red head for a moment with a small smile. He would never forget last night.

'_Flashback to last night'_

_Roxas had been staring at Axel for a long time. He seemed to be fascinated with something on the floor and that was hard enough for Roxas because Axel hadn't said a word to him._

_The minute Roxas said "I love you.", Axel grabbed his arm and dragged him into his bedroom. Now, they were just staring at everything but one another. That made Roxas regret everything he did. But he would never forget kissing Axel._

"_Listen Axel. I am sorry for kissing you like that on stage. I guess I wasn't thinking clearly or something. I'm just going to go back to work then I guess." He didn't even make it to the door._

_The second Roxas made a move to leave, Axel grabbed him and pinned him down on the bed. He glared at him for a second before trying to move. "Axel, what in the hell are you…."_

_Axel didn't let him finish. He pressed his lips down forcefully on Roxas'. Roxas stood there stunned for a moment before kissing him back and wrapping his arms around Axel's neck pulling him closer. _

_Axel didn't seem too happy with just kissing Roxas so he slipped his hand under Roxas' shirt to cause the boy to gasp. Axel took that opportunity to shove his tongue into Roxas' mouth. Their tongue's started battling against each other. _

_After a few moments, Roxas broke the kiss from the lack of air he was receiving. He stared up at Axel for a long time, getting lost in his green eyes. Axel seemed to just lower his body onto Roxas' and just laid there. Both were silent for a long time. Axel was the one to break the silence._

"_I didn't mean to make you feel weird Roxas. And I don't want you to regret anything you did. I mean that. I was just sort of surprised. I mean, I've liked you since I met you and I didn't think you liked me back." He grinned at him for a second. "But that's pretty obvious right now."_

_Roxas shook his head at him and laughed slightly. "Well, if it isn't obvious then you're pretty blind."_

_Axel seemed to laugh at that but stopped when he looked at the time. He got off the bed and headed for the door. "I guess I better get going. Its late enough as it is."_

_Roxas jumped up and blocked the door. He kept his eyes on the ground and tried to hide his embarrassed blush that had creped its way onto his face. "Youcouldstayhere."_

_Axel lowered himself to Roxas' level and stared at the boy. "I'm sorry. I didn't quite catch that. What did you say?"_

_Roxas gulped and looked at Axel. "You can stay here for tonight. If you want to that is." His face was now a tomato._

_Axel's eyes widened and he laughed lightly. "Well Roxie. If you wanted me that badly you could have just asked. I would have a go with you anytime, any place."_

_Roxas blushed deeper and smacked Axel on the back of the head. "ITS NOT LIKE THAT!" He breathed in and smiled slightly. "I just want you to stay here. Even though you're a dirty minded pervert."_

_Axel grinned before catching Roxas in a kiss again. "Yeah. But I'm your dirty pervert. And I want it to stay that way."_

_Roxas smiled at him before they got changed for bed and went to sleep in each other's arms._

'_End of Flashback'_

Roxas kicked the red head a few more times before heading for the stairs to talk with Cloud and the others. He got a few whistles and a group of grinning maniacs.

Mira was the first one to grab Roxas into a hug. "Oh! Our little Roxie-poo isn't a virgin anymore! How could my brother be so mean as to steal this poor boy's virginity at such a young age! Why Axel, why?"

Everyone was laughing at him, so Roxas decided to play along. "Oh come on Mira. It was fun. Nobody ever really explains it properly."

Everyone gawked at him until Axel came down the stairs laughing. "Way to go Roxas! But, you really shouldn't try to tell everyone about our secret sex life. It's not proper for someone of your age."

Roxas grinned at him and started to laugh with everybody else that had just randomly started. Cloud shushed them so that he could talk. "Okay, so I have to go over to the bar downtown to meet with Sephiroth. So how about everyone gets the day off?"

There were cheers echoing through the building while everyone began to file out. Mira grabbed Roxas' arm before he could head back to his room. "Hey Roxas, why don't you come home with us? I was planning on making something special for dinner for my parents and I was really hoping that you could join us. I mean, Zexion is helping me too."

Roxas looked at Mira and then at Axel. He gave him a nod as if saying that it was okay with him, and Roxas smiled at Mira. "I guess that's okay with me."

Roxas walked out of the bar with Axel, Mira, and Zexion. He wasn't exactly sure where Axel's house was so he just kept quiet while the three talked about something that dealt with a fanfic site. 'Weird.' ((had to put it))

They had walked a few blocks before Roxas was in front of a nice looking house. It was blue and white, with a flower garden in the front. It was decorated with lilies and lilac bushes.

Roxas stared at the flowers as if in a trance. Mira came up next to him and pushed him towards the door. "My mother and I planted them. Their my favorite flowers."

Roxas nodded and followed them into the house. The house on the outside was good but the inside was amazing. It was much cleaner then he had expected, considering that Axel lived here. He walked through the hallway and into the kitchen to be greeted by two more people. One was a man who looked about 38, and was severely tall. He had dark brown hair and kind green eyes. The other, was a woman with red hair who was about Mina's height. She had a warm smile.

"Well, who is this new fellow? He looks way to nice to be Axel's friend." Axel's dad glared at his son. "My name's Allen. I am the father of this knuckle head and this mini trouble maker."

Mira smirked at him before running over to her mother and catching her in a hug. She smiled at her before turning to Roxas. "I'm May. Welcome to our home."

Axel wrapped his arm around Roxas and grinned at his parents. "This is Roxas. He's a good buddy of mine. My boyfriend to be precise."

Roxas felt a blush creep onto his face while he glared at Axel. But he almost fell over at their reaction. "That's nice. It's nice to meet you, Roxas."

While Roxas gapped at them, Axel grabbed his wrist and dragged him upstairs into his room. It was just as clean as the house. The walls were red and black, and the sheets on his bed were….red and black. Roxas rolled his eyes and sat down on the bed. Axel was looking at him before he started digging for something in his dresser.

He pulled out a piece of paper and stared at Roxas for what seemed like forever. "There's something I want to show you. It's a song me and the guys thought about singing tomorrow night. I've had it for a while."

Roxas took the piece of paper and skimmed over it. Axel began to sing the words out load.

_I will dedicate  
And sacrifice my everything for just a second's worth  
Of how my story's ending  
And I wish I could know if the directions that I take  
And all the choices that I make won't end up all for nothing  
Show me what it's for  
Make me understand it  
I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer  
Is there something more than what i've been handed?  
I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer  
Help me carry on  
Assure me it's ok to use my heart and not my eyes  
To navigate the darkness  
Will the ending be ever coming suddenly?  
Will I ever get to see the ending to my story?  
Show me what it's for  
Make me understand it  
I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer  
Is there something more than what i've been handed?  
I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer  
So when and how will I know?  
How much further do I have to go?  
How much longer until I finally know?  
Because I'm looking and I just can't see what's in front of me  
In front of me  
Show me what it's for  
Make me understand it  
I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer  
Is there something more than what i've been handed?  
I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer _

Axel finished the song and he seemed to not want to look at Roxas. He just stared at his hands. "Its really good, Axel. How did you come up with it?"

Axel got up and leaned on the wall away from Roxas but was still facing him. He stared into his eyes and answered bluntly. "I didn't write it. None of the guys did either. I want to be honest with you on this."

Roxas stared at him for a second with a confused look. What did he mean by that? "Who wrote it then?"

Axel stared at him again for a long while. He breathed in and looked at the ground. "Sora wrote it."

Roxas felt his heart skip a beat. "You….knew…..Sora? And you didn't tell me this when we met? How did you know him?" Realization hit afterwards. He only knew him from the bar most likely.

Axel shook his head. "I didn't know him from just the bar. And I was going to tell you eventually. I just wanted to make sure of something's first. I didn't want to hurt you."

Roxas stood up and walked over to him. "How did you know him Axel? Tell me."

Axel sighed and stared at him. "He was my last boyfriend."

Duo: That is all. Song: Crawling in the Dark by Hoobastank.

Nicole: Lilies and Lilacs are my favorite flowers for those who want to know.

Axel: I'M SO SORRY ROXAS!

Roxas: I HATE YOU!

Nicole: 'stares at the depressed Axel' no worries. It will work out. 'wink wink' REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Nicole: Hello everyone and sorry for the wait. Between groundings and lack of imagination, it was very hard to come up with a new chapter but I am back with a vengeance.

Cat: hehe, she really is.

Nicole: Why are you here?

Cat: Cause I want to be. And you can't stop me Katara.

Nicole: 'glare'

Duo: You two fight like an old couple.

Nicole and Cat: SHUT UP!

Duo: 'backs off slowly'

Nicole: You shouldn't be rude and interrupt my little story here Cat.

Cat: Well you shouldn't be able to talk but I have to put up with that so you should be nice to me.

Nicole: That's it. 'runs after Cat'

Duo: This could take a while so here is the new chapter. We hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 6

There comes a time when one must accept something that will come as a great shock or disappointment. The person who must accept this will have to deal with the consequences of what they are being told and how it will affect them in their every day life. Eventually, over time, the person will come to accept it and move on with their lives. Axel hoped it was one of those times.

Roxas simply stared at Axel in either disbelief or shock. He wasn't sure if he should believe Axel or not. It wasn't the first thing that had come to mind when he had gone over all the answers he would have given him regarding Sora but this was a BIG thing.

He needed some fresh air. That's what he decided. He stood up and walked out of Axel's room and down the stairs. He could hear Mira and her mother busying themselves in the kitchen and he saw Zexion and Allen yelling at the TV while whatever game was getting heated.

Fresh air had never tasted so good to Roxas before this moment. He sat down on the bench and stared at his feet while the shocking info ran through his mind.

Axel had dated Sora. They had been together and Sora had never said a word. It just didn't make any sense to him at all. When had all of this happened in the first place? Roxas felt like his head was going to explode. He had remembered that Sora had been with Riku for most of his life but they had some breakups here and there. Could that have been what happened?

A soft knock on his head brought him back to reality. He looked up and saw Mira smiling at him. She took a seat next to him and smiled faintly. "He told you didn't he? About Sora and him."

Roxas nodded slightly while still staring at the ground. He knew that if he looked at her, he would run back into the house and apologize to Axel. Mira had that type of wave around her. She made him feel guilty and he silently praised Zexion for being able to block it.

She laughed lightly and played with a flower. "I know that you feel pretty shocked right now but Roxas, you have to understand that everyone has ex's that could be their new boyfriends or girlfriends friends or family. Its just the way things are and you shouldn't blame him."

"Its not that I blame him or anything. Its just that, I wish Sora would have told me or maybe I could have seen it coming or….I don't know." He shook his head while Mira laughed again.

"You don't always have to understand everything Roxas. Look, Axel was with Sora for about 2 months. Him and Riku had gotten into a fight and stopped dating for a break. Sora had known Axel from the bar and they started dating a week later. They were happy together but it was pretty obvious that Sora still loved Riku. So they started growing distant from each other. A week before they broke up, Axel saw you waiting for Sora in a coffee shop. He couldn't take his eyes off of you."

The lump in Roxas' throat had grown the size of a golf ball after every word Mira had said. But he had to look at her after the last part. He remembered that day. Sora was running late so he had waited outside. He had always wondered why Sora was talking to himself at the corner. But it was really Axel he was talking to.

His voice came out at almost a whisper. "What did he do?"

Mira smiled and silently cheered for herself for getting Roxas to speak and look at her. "Well, Sora called it off and went back out with Riku. Axel never forgot you but he never tried to push anything. He figured that he would get a chance to talk to you on his own. Then Sora died and he decided that he had to get a way to talk to you. He had been planning to the day after you showed up at the club. He was plenty surprised to say the least. Sora must have had a part in it. That hoodie that Axel gave you that night, was to him from Sora. So I guess Sora is still looking after you Roxas."

That was it. He couldn't help the tears from falling down his face. Mira smiled at him and took his hand. "You should go talk to him. I need to go finish dinner. Just try to stay focused on what you want Roxas."

She left him on the porch while he brushed the tears away. He got up and walked back up the stairs. Axel was still in the same spot he had left him and was so surprised to see him that he looked like he was going to grab him into a hug and squeeze the life out of him.

Roxas smiled at the idea but decided for a better approach. He walked over to him and kissed him lightly on the lips. Axel kissed him back just as lightly before Roxas pulled away.

"Roxas…..I'm sorr…"

"I don't care Axel. I don't care if you were with Sora or anybody else. You're with me right now and that's good enough for me. Mira told me everything and I still love you. I just wanted you to know that." Roxas smiled at him before kissing him again.

Axel smiled into the kiss and kissed him back much deeper. Of course, Roxas had never had good luck since his phone had started going off. He rolled his eyes and moved away from Axel.

"Hello?"

"Roxas……its Namine."

"Oh. Hi Namine. Um…what's going on?"

"Well, Riku is performing at this club tonight and it would do him some good to have you come and talk to him. He really needs it. He's still taking it kind of hard but he had already known about Sora. He got a letter a few days after but he doesn't know who sent it."

Roxas stared at Axel who grinned and mouthed "I thought he should know." He smiled and turned back to the phone. "Yeah. I'll come. Where is it at?"

"Fate. Its downtown. Thanks Roxas." With that, she hung up leaving Roxas with a very angry Axel.

"There is no way in hell you are going to that bar. That's where Xemnas and his gang work. Sephiroth is the owner and Xemnas' dad. Do you have any idea how dangerous it is?" Axel looked like he was going to explode.

The others must have been big listeners because Mira and Zexion came running through the door. "WE ARE GOING WITH YOU!"

Axel looked dumbfounded but he laughed and smiled at Roxas. "You've got no choice. We are going with you. And don't even try to say no."

How could he? Roxas smiled and started to laugh. They quickly ran downstairs and told Axel's parents where they were going. They told them to save dinner and left in Axel's car speeding for the bar.

It looked exactly like Cloud's except that it seemed more dark and dreary. The crowd spoke for themselves. All were Goths and very weird people with one piercing in several different parts of their bodies.

Roxas looked for Namine in the crowd and found her at a small table. She waved and pointed at the stage. Riku was up and ready to go. He looked at Namine and caught sight of Roxas. He smiled slightly before motioning to the band that he was ready to go.

_Cut my life into pieces  
This is my last resort  
Suffocation  
No breathing  
Don't give a__ fuck if I cut my arm bleeding  
This is my last resort  
Cut my life into pieces  
I've reached my last resort  
Suffocation  
No breathing  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding  
Do you even care if I die bleeding  
Would it be wrong  
Would it be right  
If I took my life tonight  
Chances are that I might  
Mutilation outta sight  
And I'm contemplating suicide  
'cause I'm losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
I never realized I was spread too thin  
Till it was too late  
And I was empty within  
Hungry  
Feeding on chaos  
And living in sin  
Downward spiral where do I begin  
It all started when I lost my mother  
No love for myself  
And no love for another  
Searching to find a love up on a higher level  
Finding nothing but questions and devils  
'cause I'm losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me in fine  
Losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Nothing's alright  
Nothing is fine  
I'm running and I'm crying  
I'm crying  
I'm crying  
I'm crying  
I'm crying  
I can't go on living this life  
Cut my life into pieces  
This is my last resort  
Suffocation  
No breathing  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding  
Would it be wrong  
Would it be right  
If I took my life tonight  
Chances are that I might  
Mutilation outta sight  
And I'm contemplating suicide  
'cause I'm losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Nothing's alright  
Nothing is fine  
I'm running and I'm crying_

I can't go on living this way  
Can't go on  
Living this way  
Nothing's alright

The crowd cheered for Riku as he stepped down and the next band began to set up. He walked over to the table and caught Roxas in a hug. Roxas returned it and smiled at him. "Its good to see you Riku."

He heard a small laugh come from the boy when he released him. "Yeah. Its been a long time. It was awesome of you to come here. So who are all of your friends?"

Roxas smiled and introduced them one by one. "This is Mira and Zexion. I work with both of them at Destiny Bar. We sing and do dishes. Their my best friends really. And this…" He had to pause at Axel since he felt embarrassed for a second. Axel took his hand and grinned. "Is my boyfriend. Axel."

Riku stared at him for a second before shaking Axel's hand. "Its good to finally meet you Axel. Sora told me a bit about you after we got back together. He told me a little about your obsession with Roxas. I'm glad you got it on with him."

Axel looked like he would either kill him or die from embarrassment. We all started to laugh until Mira's scream filled the air. Zexion was already trying to get on the stage but the two guys from before were holding him down while Xemnas was on stage with Mira in his arms. A blonde girl was messing with a guitar on the stage while another guy with weird dread locks was at the drums. Xemnas moved to the mic and the crowd began to cheer and chant.

"Lets begin my little song for our guests. And this fine woman of course. I hope you enjoy the show Zexion." He grinned at Zexion before pulling Mira into a kiss. He pulled back and pushed her into the crowd. They started to throw her up and down but keeping her in the same spot. "Lets go Larxene, Xaldin."

_Now I've told you this once before  
You can't control me  
If you try to take me down you're gonna break  
Now I feel your every nothing that you're doing for me  
I'm picking you outta me  
you run away  
I stand alone  
Inside  
I stand alone  
You're always hiding behind your so called goddess  
So what you don't think that we can see your face  
Resurrected back before the final fallen  
I'll never rest until I can make my own way  
I'm not afraid of fading  
I stand alone  
Feeling your sting down inside of me  
I'm not dying for it  
I stand alone  
Everything that I believe is fading  
I stand alone  
Inside  
I stand alone  
And now its my time (now its my time)  
It's my time to dream (my time to dream)  
Dream of the sky (dream of the sky)  
Make me believe that this place isn't plagued  
By the poison in me  
Help me decide if my fire will burn out  
Before you can breathe  
Breathe into me  
I stand alone  
Inside  
I stand alone  
Feeling your sting down inside of me  
I'm not dying for it  
I stand alone  
Everything that I believe is fading  
I stand alone  
Inside  
I stand alone  
Inside  
I stand alone  
Inside  
I stand alone  
Inside_

The music was so cruel and ear shattering. Roxas was so surprised that Xemnas' gang actually put up with him even after he sang that type of song much less with the words that came with it. He moved up with Zexion and started to hit the two guys.

One laughed lightly and turned to the other. "Hey Vexen. Should we let these guys go or should we let them suffer some more?"

Vexen laughed loudly and obnoxiously. His voice was even worse. "I don't think so Xigbar. We should make them suffer and have them watch what's to become of poor Mira. Or have they already lost her?"

Roxas looked around for Mira but couldn't find her in the crowd. Xemnas was gone and so was the band. Zexion started to make his way through the crowd but Axel had lost it. He grabbed Vexen by the throat and slammed him against the table. "WHERE IS SHE? WHERE IN THE HELL DID HE TAKE MY SISTER?"

The two guys seemed to find this funny because they started to laugh really loudly. "You won't find her until Xemnas gives her back. He only wants her for the night. And you can only imagine what he's going to do."

Axel let them go and ran outside with Zexion. "MIRA!" The stared down the empty street before them, fearing what would happen next.

Duo: Tada. Cliffy again. Songs by Papa Roach and Godsmack.

Nicole: Well that's it for today. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed typing it.

'in a distant closet' Cat: HELP ME!

Duo: 'sigh' Did you really have to do that?

Nicole: YES! See you guys next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7 Part 1

Nicole: Ah. I'm sure the suspense is killing you guy's right about now about the kidnappings and everything. But to add more suspense, we are going to split this chapter into two.

Duo: Of course, this new chapter is the best one so far in my opinion.

Cat: 'sneaks out of closet' I will get you Katara! I swear!

Nicole: 'tackle' Bring it on!

'with a cat fight in the background' Duo: Okay, so I guess I get the privilege of introducing the new chapter. First, let's thank our reviewers for their reviews.

Thanks:

Serenity

The masochist and the sadist

Blue-fire-fox09

CynikSama

Franky-chan ' 3'

Skyheart

Cherry

Thank you to everyone. Now. With out further ado, the new chapter.

Chapter 7: Part 1

If someone you loved was taken from you right in front of your eyes, and you couldn't do a single thing to save them, how would that make you feel? Terrified would be good. Because, that is exactly how Axel and Zexion were at that moment. Each trying to scan the streets for any sign of Mira.

Roxas stood where he was trying to make sense of everything. Mira had been right next to him the entire time. How could he have let her slip away like that? "It's all my fault."

"Don't you even think that Roxas." Axel was already at Roxas' side. He put his hands on both sides of Roxas' face to make sure that he could see his eyes. "This isn't anyone's fault. We'll get her back Roxas."

Of course, the night was full of surprises and none of them were good. Riku came running out a few minutes later while Zexion was on the phone talking to Cloud.

"Namine's gone too. I can't find her anywhere in the club. GOD DAMN THEM!" Riku started to hit the nearest wall until Axel reached out and stopped him.

"That's enough. Its not going to help them if you go off and break your fucking hand. What we need is a plan."

"That's not all we need. We need to know where they are, what they are doing, what they want…."

"THIS ISN'T THE TIME FOR 20 QUESTIONS! WE DON'T NEED TO KNOW EVERY GOD DAMN DETAIL! WE CAN FIND THEM A DIFFERENT WAY IF YOU WOULD JUST SHUT UP AND STARTED TO THINK!"

"WELL MAYBE IF I WASN'T BEING HARRASSED BY A GIGANTIC TOOTHPICK, I COULD!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!!!"

Riku and Axel glared daggers at each other before Zexion smacked Axel across the back of the head. He didn't seem like the type to get all aggressive and angry so Roxas knew he was the one to take control over all this.

"I don't think this is helping either Namine or Mira. What we need to do right now is find them before anything bad happens. Everyone knows what Xemnas can do so we can't take any chances. He's just as dangerous as ever now that he has hostages. We need a plan."

For once, Axel was agreeing with someone other than himself. "I completely agree. We have to find them. It will take every resource we have and I have a small idea of who can help us. Zexion, get T.L. on the phone. And Riku, see if you can get a hold of Aerith. She can definitely help on this one."

He turned to Roxas with a sad look on his face but it left as quickly as it came. "Roxas. I want you to go back to the bar. Stay there until we come back."

Did he hear Axel correctly? He wasn't sure if he had. Stay at the bar with Cloud and wait while the others faced dangers to go rescue two people he knew and cared for? FUCK NO! Why would Axel even think for one second he was going to stay behind? "You seriously aren't asking me to stay behind on this? AXEL!"

God, how he hated that cute angry face Roxas made. "Look. Xemnas already took Mira away. Please don't give him the chance to take you away from me too. I don't know what I would do Roxas. I really don't."

That made Roxas just stare at Axel in shock and disbelief. It was all to protect him. He loved Axel for that, but he couldn't just stand by on the side lines when his friends really needed him. He kissed Axel deeply before staring straight into his eyes. "I'm going."

Axel felt the strange vibe go through everyone while Roxas kissed him. He didn't care enough though to do anything about them. It was his life and he was the one getting the prize so they could just stare and soak in their jealousy. Which was perfectly okay with him. But once Roxas demanded that he was going, there was nothing but pride left in Axel. "Alright. Zexion! Did you get T.L?"

"She's on her way. She said that she would bring Aerith as well since they are together at the moment." Zexion seemed completely calm for whatever reason so while Axel and Riku fought over battle strategy, Roxas walked over to him and sat down.

He had always known Zexion as the quiet and calm person. Always so collected and could always have everything under control in a second. But the Zexion he was looking at right now, seemed scared and uncertain. He wouldn't let go of his necklace and he looked like he was about to cry. That wasn't Zexion.

"How are you doing with all of this?"

There was someone talking to him, but Zexion didn't feel like himself at all. He felt like a helpless child that couldn't do anything but he had to keep his outsides looking calm. He couldn't fall apart in front of everyone else. He looked at Roxas and tried to form a grin.

"I'm doing perfectly fine. I am doing great just great. In fact, I've never been better. I am just….."

"Completely and totally messed up. Zexion, I haven't known you for a while but I just get this vibe when I know your upset and hiding it. Mira is alright. I know she is."

**Abandoned Warehouse**

Namine stared out the window at the stars trying to keep herself calm. She wasn't sure where she was but she knew that she was a very long way from home and Riku. She was sitting on the cold, wet ground with her hands and legs bound with the girl named Mira unconscious beside her. She had tried several times to wake the girl but nothing worked. She was actually scared that the girl was dead but she could see her chest rise and fall with her breathing.

She hadn't seen anybody for a few hours which was a good thing in her case. She wasn't even full sure why she was the one who had been taken as well. Of course, the kidnappers had never answered her on this. She actually felt like crying. Which she was.

But her entire body froze from shock when a voice broke into her thoughts. "Don't look so worried. If they had wanted to do anything fatal to us, they already would have. That's the scary part."

Mira had woken up with her head pounding and was staring at the shaking blond girl. She wasn't in the mood to watch someone she barely knew start crying over being kidnapped. She couldn't be babysitting at a time like this. She looked around the room trying to find a way out but Xemnas wasn't that much of an idiot. He would keep them someplace where no one could hear them scream.

Of course, she wouldn't have to wait long to find out where Xemnas was since the only door had just swung open to reveal the son of a bitch. He had a small smirk on his face which she wanted to tug off. He just had that aura around him.

He walked over and made her look up at him. "Why so glum Mira? Aren't you happy being here with me? You know how much I love you. Why couldn't you just say yes to me and drop that dead beat boyfriend you have. He's not worth your time."

Now she was starting to feel ill. "I really don't know what's going on in that fat head of yours but count me out of it. You have nothing to gain from keeping me or her here. Just let us go. Unless you want to be arrested."

Xemnas smirked at her again before moving his hand down to her neck. He pulled at the chain of her necklace. He yanked at it hard to break the clasp and he dangled it in her face. "We'll just see what I have to gain. Seven! Come over here and take this little trinket. Make sure to put it somewhere safe."

A boy with brown hair came over and stared at Mira with his cold blue eyes. Mira felt her entire body tense and she stared at him trying to make words form. "You're……." Pain took over her entire body while Namine screamed.

Xigbar had hit her with a metal bar and began to drag her across the floor. But she couldn't take her eyes off of the boy. "Why?"

Namine stared at him and continued to scream. Vexen came over with Larxene and grabbed both of her arms and legs. They began to drag her into the corner while she continued to scream.

Mira could barely see anything now. Xigbar was hitting her in the gut, legs, arms, and every other part of her body. She kept her eyes locked on the blue ones of the boy. She couldn't believe it. It had to be an illusion or something else. It couldn't be real. She felt herself fade away. The last thing she did, was the last time Namine heard her speak.

"Traitor."

Nikki: And so ends Part 1 of chapter 7.

Duo: We are so close to 50 reviews that it isn't even funny. I hope that this is going to be the eye opener.

Cat: LETS HIT 50!

Nikki: We will see you guys in two days.


	8. Chapter 7 Part 2

Nikki: Hey Everyone. Thank you so much for all of the reviews we got from you guys. We broke 50 really quickly and that makes me happy.

Cat: A lot of things make you happy. That's the sad part.

Nikki: T T

Duo: There, there. Shut it Cat. Or else you'll go back in the closet.

Cat: And how are you going to get me back in there mister fancy pants?

Duo: 'brings out Gundam and points scythe at Cat'

Cat: OO I'll be good. 'cowers in corner'

Nikki: Thanks Duo. Now, we had a lot of reviews so we have some people to thank of course.

Thanks:

Sora Keyblader

Hermione494

Shadow ShiningHeart

Serenity

CynikSama

Launch shinra

Skyheart

Catastrophe-Kira

AkuRoku.Dragon

Thanks to everyone.

Duo: Now. A lot of people are trying to figure out who our 'traitor' is. I can tell you all right now that you may either be shocked or surprised. Because it will blow your minds. The traitor won't be fully revealed until next chapter but you will get a good idea in this chapter so no worries.

Nikki: Since my birthday is coming up, I had hoped that I could put on here some links to some of my favorite Axel and Roxas pics. But it won't let me. >

Duo: So, here is the new chapter.

Chapter 7 Part 2

Roxas paced around the bar while Zexion, Riku, and Axel went over their plan on how to get Namine and Mira back. Of course, they needed help with it so Demyx and Saix were called. Cloud had already been at the bar by the time they had gotten there so he knew what was going on and was already on the phone with Sephiroth.

Aerith had arrived an hour after they had got there with Tifa following her. They seemed to be old friends of Clouds so he didn't really bother to talk to either of them unless he had to. He was trying to listen in on the plan since he wasn't going to allow himself to be left behind.

"Does everybody know what they are about to do? We can't afford any mess ups at this point in the game. Everything has to be precise and…" Axel was cut off by Demyx howling with laughter.

"LOOK AT YOU! HAHAHAHAHA! TRYING TO ACT SERIOUS! HAHAHAHAHA! IT'S HILARIOUS! I CAN SEE THE SMIRK THAT'S JUST DYING TO SHOW ITSELF! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Everyone just stood there and watched Demyx roll around on the floor while Axel stared at him in complete shock. Demyx had to have been a real idiot at that moment. Of course Axel was serious. This was his sister's life we were saving here. Riku got him to shut up by hitting him over the head.

Everyone gave Riku a big smile while Cloud walked back over to the group. "Alright. Sephiroth has scheduled Xemnas and his band to play tonight at 11:00. It will only take them an hour so that's all we have. We are going to have to make this extremely quick so that means no slacking on any part or this won't work. But, lets all do our best. For Mira and Namine's sakes."

Everyone nodded in agreement and started to talk amongst themselves while Roxas left the room and headed upstairs. He sat down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Even though what they were doing was the right thing and needed to be done, he couldn't shake this bad feeling he had.

He grabbed the picture frame he had on the side of his bed and stared at it for a little while. Axel had bought him the frame since he figured that Roxas had really needed one. All of his other pictures were on the wall. There was the one of him and Axel on their first date at the park. Axel had gotten sick on the Ferris wheel so Roxas was laughing while Axel was as green as a clover.

The next one was of him, Axel, Demyx, Zexion, and Mira. It had been Demyx birthday so Cloud had thrown him a party at the bar. He had wanted a group picture so it was Axel with his arms wrapped around him, Zexion holding Mira, and Demyx in the middle.

The other pictures were just random ones that had been taken at various times. Some were to weird and funny to explain. But the one in the frame was most precious. It was the last photo taken before Sora had died. They were at home with their parents celebrating New Years. Everyone was smiling and you could see Riku behind Sora with his arms resting on Sora's shoulders.

Roxas couldn't help but feel extremely sad when looking at this photo. It kept reminding him of that day when Sora left him. But for some reason, there was water on the photo. But when Roxas examined it more, it was tears. He was crying.

A knock at the door pulled him back to reality of course. Axel's head popped out and he almost broke the door trying to get to Roxas' side. This made Roxas smile. "Axel……I'm sorry."

The red head just stared at him while wiping the tears away. "You don't have anything to be sorry about Roxas. You are allowed to feel sad about this. Sora wouldn't want you to be keeping all of this in. He'd want you to be happy. We can go visit his grave sometime if you want."

Roxas stared at Axel before moving to lay his head down in the red heads lap so he could stare up at him and the ceiling. "I never go there. I don't see a point in visiting an empty grave. Its more like a small remembrance then a grave."

"What do you mean by empty?" For the first time, Axel had a look of complete confusion written all over his face. He had never known that the grave had been empty when he had gone to the funeral with everyone."

Roxas didn't seem to notice too much since his eyes were now closed. He had just gotten really tired. "They never found the body. The police figured that the waves had carried him away or he had just stayed at the bottom of the ocean. Since no one could find a body, they just assumed he was dead and classified him as a drown victim."

He had never known about that. Sora's body had never been found and he had had no idea. Axel could only imagine how hard it must have been for Roxas to find out that not only had his brother died trying to save him, but had also stayed at the bottom of the ocean. "Roxas. I don't know…….."

He was silenced by the look Roxas had on his face. It was angelic. He wasn't smiling but he wasn't sad. He was just peaceful. His steady breathing told Axel that he had fallen asleep so the he just stayed there and lightly ran his fingers through Roxas' hair. He would wake him up when it was time to leave.

**Abandoned Warehouse**

Xemnas pulled his hair into a ponytail and stared out the window while smoking a cigarette. He had a small smirk on his face when he looked out at the city. He figured that tonight had been a very productive evening. Sephiroth wanted his band for another gig tonight and he had gotten to have a little fun with Mira.

The other girl was of no importance really. At least not to him. He had allowed the others to grab her so that they also could have a little bit of fun but since the girl had not stopped screaming since she had gotten here so no one really wanted to do anything with a screaming girl. Xigbar had bound and gagged her so that the guys could have some peace and quiet. But Larxene was still down there messing with the girls. More Natalie then Mira. Or was it Nina? He could never remember her name.

Mira was actually behaving when Vexen had brought her up to his room. She just stared at the floor and didn't say a word. She fought back of course but he was successful none the less. He had somewhat hoped she would scream even a little. But he couldn't get everything he wanted.

His cigarette was almost done when there was a knock on his door. Seven walked in and sat down on one of the chairs. Mira's necklace was around his neck so that he wouldn't lose it. "Do you have a minute?"

The smirk on Xemnas' face grew when he saw the boy and he tossed the cigarette out the window. "For you, I have a lifetime. What's wrong Seven?"

He had only known the boy for about a year and a half but he had grown fond of him. Of course, he knew "who" he was, but he just called him Seven. The boy was a great help and could write lyrics like no one else so he was useful.

"I was wondering about those two girls you brought in here and what you plan to do with them. One of them seemed to recognize me and I was hoping that you would give me the opportunity to talk to her for a little bit." Seven never asked his superior for favors so this was making him very uncomfortable.

Xemnas wasn't too happy about this favor either. That was the last thing the boy needed to do. "I don't think that's a good idea. I'm very sorry but I can't allow you to talk to either of those girls. They wouldn't be able to help you anyways Seven. She thinks you're someone your not."

"As for what we plan to do with them, I plan on keeping Mira here for my 'amusement'. The other girl is a pain and will be dealt with accordingly. She is a nuisance and a pain to listen to."

Amusement? Why would his superior need that girl for amusement? Seven didn't understand. "I'm sorry sir. I don't understand. Is that all you want to use that girl for? Just sex? Its more like rape but you could persuade her to join with us. That would be easier than you forcing her into this."

Xemnas had to admire Seven. He had still kept his caring attitude throughout everything he had been through. He walked over to Seven and leaned down so that they were face to face. "I know you think its wrong but it has to be done. I've wanted that girl for quite some time and I needed to have her. Are my intentions that disgusting to you?"

He used his finger to trace the lines on Seven's face. He brushed it passed the boys lips and tilted the boys chin up. "I know it would be easier but I don't think she would do that unless she stayed with me a little while longer. I hope you understand Seven. And I do hope you never question me like that again, for you know the consequences. Understand?"

When the boy nodded his head in agreement, Xemnas smirked before placing his lips on the boys softly. He was fond of the boy after all. When Seven pulled away from the kiss, Xemnas grabbed the boys hair and moved himself onto the chair with him. He was currently straddling the boy. "I play for both sides Seven. If you ever want some fun, let me know. I do enjoy your company."

This was making him sick. He didn't mind being kissed by a guy but it was because Xemnas was the one kissing him. He hated it. He slowly got up letting Xemnas off of him as well. "I best be going. You need to be getting ready for tonight and I'm sure I'm just in the way."

Seven ran out of the room and leaned against the wall outside. He smacked his head on the plaster and stared at nothing in particular. He thought that Xemnas would understand how he felt but obviously, he had no clue. He didn't like Xemnas one bit. He was grateful to him but he didn't like him in the least. He breathed slowly before heading off to the post he would be stationed at for the night while the others were away.

**Abandoned WarehouseAn Hour Later**

While Xemnas and his little gang piled into the car and drove off, Axel and the others were making their move. Tifa and Aerith were stationed in the back with Demyx to try and stop anyone from entering except Axel, Roxas, Riku, and Zexion. Saix was on the roof waiting to give the signal for when Xemnas returned home.

Axel had woken up Roxas just as he promised and they had all left together with Cloud's blessing. They were already inside and on the move. They went upstairs first since they weren't sure if the girls were together or separate.

You could definitely tell whose room was whose. The one with the Jamaican style had to be Xaldin's. The one with all of the dolls and toys was definitely Larxene's. The one with a bunch of electronics was Vexen's. The one with the X shaped door was Xigbar's. And the master bedroom was Xemnas' of course. But the only one they couldn't figure out was the other room. It was almost all blue and had a mini island painted on the wall.

They searched upstairs thoroughly and then moved to the basement. This place made Roxas sick to his stomach. He couldn't take the fact that they would keep Namine and Mira in a place like this.

Axel was slightly knocking on each of the doors lightly to see if anyone made a sound from the other side. Zexion would then check the rooms one by one to see if anyone was in there but just unconscious.

Namine was awake but since she was still gagged she couldn't scream or anything. She fumbled her way to the door and started to kick at it. It made a dull ringing sound which echoed through the entire building but that was enough to catch their attention.

Axel began to work on the lock while Zexion and Roxas kept watch. Riku was staring at the stairs as if waiting for someone to come down them. He got it open after a few minutes but was pushed aside by Riku and Zexion.

Namine squealed lightly when she caught sight of Riku and Roxas. Mira was on the other side of the room on a mattress. Riku pulled out a knife and started to cut off the binds. Roxas untied the gag so that Namine could speak.

"Thank god you guys finally showed up. We were so scared. I screamed for hours on end trying to give them an excuse to let me go but they just tied me up." Riku finished and pulled his sister into a hug.

"Thank god you're safe."

Axel had started to look for the rope that should have been bound on Mira's arms and legs but he couldn't find anything. And the fact that she was just laying there without responding was scaring the shit out of him.

"She was taken out of here a few hours ago by those thugs and given to Xemnas. I don't know what he did but she was crying when she came back. She hasn't gotten up since and she hasn't spoken after yesterday. They beat her worse then me because Xemnas 'requested' it. I had to go to Larxene's room to 'play' with her earlier."

With the flashlight, Roxas could clearly see Namine's face now. There were bruises everywhere and her outfit was torn in tons of spots. It was really sad to see her like this but there wasn't anything else he could do. There were cuts all over her neck and he could only guess that that was Larxene's idea of playing.

He turned the flashlight on Mira and almost lost his balance from the shock. Namine hadn't looked good but Mira was bloody. Her face had some bruises but her neck was covered in cuts. Her arms, legs, and entire body looked like someone and just continued to beat the living crap out of her.

Zexion picked her up and somewhat cradled her in his arms. He kissed her lightly on the head before staring at Axel. "We need to leave. If we get caught now then we don't stand a chance."

Axel nodded and started to move out of the room before moving backwards and dodging a gun shot. Someone was in the hall with a gun and they didn't seem to be a friend of theirs. Roxas angled himself to try and get a better look but nothing was working.

"Step out of that room and don't any of you fucking move a single step or I swear I'll shoot all of you." The voice was threatening them.

Axel sent a text to Demyx and moved towards the door. "Look. We don't want any trouble. We just came here to pick up our friends. After this, we will get out of your way but right now, we need to get them to safety."

"I don't think so. You can take the blond girl but the other has to stay here. If not then the superior is going to get very angry. And I can't have that so hand her over and the rest of you can leave."

Axel almost laughed at that. "That's my sister you dumbass. I'll go to hell before I hand her over to you guys. Now you better move if you know what's good for you."

It was Seven's turn to laugh. "And what are you idiots going to do if I don't?"

A smoke bomb went off down the stairs thanks to Demyx. Seven started to cough while Axel signaled that it was time to get going. Riku picked up Namine and ran out first with Zexion and Mira following. Axel ran ahead with Roxas behind him.

Seven reached out and grabbed Roxas' arm and pointed the gun at his head. He stared at the blond with his hand shaking. He couldn't get a really good look at his face but his blue eyes were as clear as day. They were the same as his. "Who….?"

The fire alarm cut him off and Roxas tugged free and ran after the others. Everyone piled into the car and they started to head for the bar while the fire trucks drove past them and towards the building.

**Destiny Bar**

Cloud had moved stuff out of the other spare bedroom and that's where they set down Mira. He began to treat her wounds while Riku began to take care of Namine's. Tifa, Aerith, Demyx, and Saix were running around trying to find as many ways to help as possible.

Zexion had sat himself in a chair next to Mira's bed and was just sitting there holding her hand. Axel had checked on everyone and went up to Roxas' room where the blond had ran to the second they got back.

"What's going on Roxas?"

The blonde's head jolted up when he heard Axel's voice and he just stared at him. "How is everyone?"

"Well, Namine is going to be fine and Riku plans on taking her home after this so she can get some rest. Mira is being treated as we speak and we just have to wait for her to wake up." He knew that look. "What's on your mind, Roxy?"

Roxas knew he would be considered insane for what he was about to say but he had to. "When we were escaping, that guy with the gun caught me and was about to shoot me in the head but something stopped him."

"Well, that's a good thing Roxas. If it wasn't, then I would have a dead boyfriend."

Roxas shook his head. "But that's not it. I know your going to think I'm crazy but its just what I think I saw."

"Okay. What did you see Roxas?"

Roxas bit his lip and stared into Axel's green eyes. "Sora."

Nikki: TADA! And there we have it. 8 pages later and we are done for now.

Duo: How many of you think that Seven is actually Sora? Please let us know in your reviews.

Cat: REVIEW PLEASE!


	9. Chapter 8

Nikki: Hey guys. Sorry but this won't be a long commentary. I'm in a very crabbyish mood cause of a certain red head bitch.

Duo: Right so lets get down to business. We would like to thank everyone for all of the reviews we received for the last chapter.

Thanks:

Skyheart

CynikSama

Cherry

Vincents-loverffall

Shadow ShiningHeart

Renn

QVNichole1028

AkoRoku.Dragon

x.HEARTLESS

Indie Rockin' Emo

Thank You's to everyone who reviewed.

Duo: So lets get the ball rolling while Nikki goes to find herself some food. 'watches her dig through fridge'

Chapter 8

Light could be seen through the windows of the bedroom. There were flowers on the table with 'Get better soon.' balloons and cards adorning everything. Most people don't imagine a hospital room being this cheerful looking. Or at least, trying to look cheerful. Her friends had worked as hard as they could.

She rubbed a petal on one of the lilies waiting for her. It was 12:30 pm. Everyone was probably at school. She would have killed them if they had stayed and skipped school.

She began to pull off all of the sensors and needles that the doctors had stuck on her. She hated hospitals and she didn't trust doctors. So the only thing that came to mind, was to leave without a moments notice. Besides, she had something to say to everyone else.

**School**

It had been 3 weeks since Mira had been put in the hospital. Everyone had visited her every day of course. But she still hadn't woken up yet. This made it very hard to concentrate in class. Since that was the main thing Axel, Zexion, and himself thought about every second of every day. He only saw Axel when they were at the hospital visiting. Then he left and went home. Then he'd see him at school. But that was about it.

It was sort of depressing for Roxas but he had to learn to deal. Of course, Axel hadn't talked about what he had told him that night. About seeing Sora. He just said "That's crazy. It was just your imagination."

The bell rang for lunch so he picked up his books and headed for his locker. There was a flyer waiting for him.

**HALLOWEEN DANCE!!! COSTUMES ARE EXPECTED AND PEOPLE WITH NO DATES WILL BE EATEN BY THE TEACHERS! SATURDAY NIGHT AT 7:00 IN THE GYM!**

Halloween had crept up on him without him really noticing. But he still had to figure out a costume idea. Maybe this would be a good time to see if Axel wanted to do something with him?

He wandered down the hall to reach outside where everyone usually sat but he had to stop and wait since Hayner was standing in front of him. There was just silence. Olette and Pence were with him. Pence looked nervous but Olette had a smile on her face.

"Hi Roxas."

"……"

"How have you been?"

"….."

"Are you going to the dance?"

"Maybe…"

"That's good. What are you going to go as?"

"A shitty friend."

Olette stopped talking after that. Hayner and Pence just sort of looked at each other for a moment. Hayner was the first person to speak. "I didn't really mean all those things I said Roxas. I was just angry that's all. You know we've been best friends forever and all so I just figured you were blowing off steam like I was."

Roxas just glared at him. His answer was cold. "Sure didn't sound like you were just angry. You were actually pretty pissed off. Making fun of me and my friends like that."

"YOU SERIOUSLY AREN'T TELLING ME THAT THOSE FREAKS ARE MORE IMPORTANT THAN US? I CAN BARELY BELIEVE THAT YOU ARE DATING THAT PYROMANIAC AND GOD ITS SISTER! SHE LOOKS LIKE A SLUT AND I'VE HEARD SOMETHINGS…"

Hayner wasn't allowed to finish the sentence. Roxas had punched him so hard that he had flew backwards. It was his turn to yell. "DON'T YOU EVER CALL MIRA A SLUT! I DON'T GIVE A SHIT WHAT YOU'VE HEARD BUT IT'S ALL BULL!"

Olette was already up and over by Hayner's side. She hit him on the head before turning to Roxas. "We know its not true. We really are trying to help Roxas but its just hard since you won't even look at us. If we can't be friends like we were, could you at least acknowledge the fact that we exist?"

He stared at them for a moment before nodding. He walked out the door to join the others who weren't there. He sat down by himself and ate his food.

Once lunch was over, he returned to class and saw that Demyx was whispering with Zexion and Axel. They saw him and stopped talking. He must have done something wrong or this was just not his day. The rest of the day was pretty much the same as well. They ignored him and he sat there miserably.

Once the bell rang, he ran out and went straight to work. The others didn't show up till much later. By then, the place was already packed and Roxas had more dishes than he could handle. But anytime Axel came in to the dish room, he would leave. That way he wouldn't have to see him.

Around 10:30, Axel grabbed his wrist and pulled him over towards a booth and threw him down. "What the hell is your problem? You've been avoiding me ever since I stepped through the door."

"I've been avoiding you!!! You and everyone else ignored me all day! I have had the worst day and you aren't making it any better so just fuck off!" He really didn't want to yell at Axel so he just glared to make his point.

"We weren't ignoring you. We just had a lot on our minds. You should know that. Why can't you just be a good friend and be there for me right now?"

"I don't know. Why can't you be a good BOYFRIEND and actually talk to me!"

They glared at each other for a few minutes until their eyes started to hurt. Axel stared down at the table for a little while before speaking. "Roxas. I'm…."

He was cut off by the music that had started to play and by the voice of the person singing.

How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb

Without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead

All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
Without a thought without a voice without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become

(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)

Mira stood before them in blue jeans and a red cami. She smiled at everyone before getting down. Zexion was the first to run up to her and hug her. It looked like she had held on for dear life to him. She smiled at him before he kissed her.

Demyx, Saix, Cloud, and Axel just seemed to crowd around her. Giving her hugs and telling her how worried they were. Mira saw Roxas and smiled at him. He waved and went upstairs. He was happy she was okay but he was still having problems with Axel and it just sucked.

Axel came up after a little while and leaned against the door. Roxas had threw on head phones and was laying on his stomach on top of his bed. Axel smiled and moved towards the bed. He got on top of Roxas and laid his head on his.

Eventually, Roxas took off the headphones and they just laid there in silence. Axel broke it. "Mira can't wait to talk to you. She said it was important."

"She needs to be with you and Zexion right now. Not me. She also needs to go see her parents."

"Are you sure something's not stuck up your ass? Better not be another guy cause I'll get mad."

Roxas smiled and turned over. Now Axel was still on top of him but they were eye to eye. He kissed him softly before speaking. "Your sense of humor astounds me. I'm sorry for what I said."

"Me too." And they just stayed like that for a few minutes. "You should go talk to her."

Roxas nodded and followed Axel downstairs. Mira was waiting for him of course. She gave him a huge hug and he just smiled at her. "Its really good to see your okay Mira."

She nodded but stared at him for a few minutes before speaking. "There's something I want to talk to you about."

"Axel told me. What is it?"

"We need to go meet with Sora."

Cat: And that's a wrap! Good work people.

Duo: Review please.

Nikki: I will give everyone a piece of apple pie if they do. Or any type of pie. I do work at a bakery.


	10. Chapter 9

Nicole: Okay so I know I am really really behind on my updates. I'm so so very sorry and I hope that you will forgive me. (bows deeply)

Duo: (patpat) yes we know she is deeply sorry. But of course the show must go on and not be delayed.

Cat: So please enjoy and we are terribly sorry about the long wait.

Chapter 9

The bar had been closed for about an hour now and everyone had finally cleared out. All that was left were a few drunken people passed out at their table but Cloud wasn't wasting any time getting them a cab to take them home. Demyx and Saix were clearing tables and putting up all of the band equipment while everyone else was at the bar trying to understand what Mira was saying.

Roxas couldn't believe it. "What do you mean? He's alive? You saw him? You talked to him? What.." Zexion held up his hand to stop Roxas' 20 questions. It didn't take long for him to understand. "You don't have to say anything if it's too hard for you to talk about. But please at least tell me if you saw him or not."

Mira smiled at him for a moment before speaking, but Roxas could see how hard it was for her to do just that. "I saw someone that looked exactly like him. I mean exactly. He wouldn't talk to me or say anything around me but I knew it had to be him. Its worth looking at don't you think?"

"No its not." Everyone stared at Axel. "In order to do that we would have to go back to that building and there is no way I'm letting you go anywhere that could put you in danger like that again."

"I'm a big girl I can handle myself."

"And I said no."

"You're not the boss of me Ax.." Mira wasn't allowed to finish before Axel had grabbed her in a hug.

"Please. Don't do this again. Don't put me through that again. Think about mom and dad. They were destroyed when they found out what happened to you. You need to go see them and take it easy. Besides, I don't think Zexion will let you out of his sight for a long time."

Mira nodded before moving away from him and going to leave with Zexion but she turned around and looked at Roxas. "It is something worth looking into Roxas. But it's up to you. We could be wrong and you could end up hurt. And that's the last thing I want."

Roxas nodded before heading up to his room to think. He just couldn't understand what was going on. How could Sora be alive? It just wasn't possible. Mira was right though. She could be wrong that she had seen him but Roxas had thought he had seen him too. Everything was just so confusing. He sat on his bed trying to figure everything out.

At some point he must have drifted off because he was woken up by someone messing with his hair. He opened his eyes to have them met with Axel's green eyes. "Sorry. Did I wake you?"

"No just trying to figure all of this stuff out. I don't really know what I'm going to do about it you know?" He pulled Axel on top of him and kissed him lightly before staring into his eyes again.

Axel sighed before moving so that he was sitting up. "Damn it Roxas you'll be the death of me." Roxas stared at him confused for a moment. "Dude. When you look at me like that, all sad and concerned, it takes all the willpower I have not to jump you."

Rolling his eyes at Axel's grinning face Roxas checked the time. "School starts in 20 minutes. We better get going." He jumped up and grabbed his bag while dragging a pouting Axel behind him.

**Lunch Time at School**

Someone needed to go into the kitchen at the cafeteria and explain to the cooks there that they CAN NOT COOK. Roxas poked the strange blue gel that was currently sitting on his tray. "Maybe it's some sort of alien goo that they are trying to kill the future leaders of the world with."

Demyx had been playing with his glob for a lot longer than Roxas but he had been turned away from the group messing around with it. Turning around he grinned at everyone. "Look! It makes great hair gel." He had mixed it into his hair and now had turned his Mohawk into a large spike. Everyone stared at him until Axel dumped his bottle of water on his head.

"You kid around to much Demi."

Still laughing Roxas noticed that Mira and Zexion were missing. "Is Mira not coming to school today?" He looked around for her until he saw her walking towards Xemnas and Larxene who had seated themselves in the far back corner of the café. Axel immediately got up and walked over to her. Zexion was coming from the door as fast as he could while Roxas, Demyx, and Saix followed close behind him.

Xemnas gave Mira a very evil smile. "And to what do I owe this visit? Do you miss sleeping with me that much? I mean you didn't move too much but the sex was….SMACK!" He didn't have any time to finish his sentence before Zexion had punched him in the face. Xemnas stared at him in shock for a moment before regaining himself.

While shaking with anger, Zexion stared coldly at Xemnas before speaking, his voice like glass. "If you ever touch my girlfriend again I will kill you. I don't care if I go to jail for it. You will NEVER hurt her again. I promise you that you piece of shit."

Mira stared at him for a moment which quiet pride. He had never acted harsh or showed so much emotion before now. She turned her gaze back to Xemnas. "Where is my necklace? I want it back."

"I'll give it back to you at the dance this Friday night." The bell for the next period sounded. "Only if you save me a dance." Xemnas glared at Zexion before him and Larxene walked out of the lunch room. Roxas stared after them before turning to Axel who was howling with laughter while smacking Zexion on the back.

"Man dude I didn't think you had that in you. I thought I would get to punch the bastard but you beat me to it." Zexion just seemed to mutter something and look at the ground until Mira wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him on the cheek. Roxas could feel that everything was about to change between everyone but he didn't know if it was going to be good or bad.

**Destiny Bar**

School had gone by quick enough that day and now Roxas, Axel, Demyx, and Saix stared over their Advanced Literature class homework while on break. Roxas wasn't really paying attention to it because the idea of describing 40 sentences from the play Hamlet was not his idea of a good time. Saix smacked his notebook with a pencil trying to hum the tune of a song him and Demyx had been working on. Axel was playing with Roxas' hair before Mira walked up and smacked him on the back of the head.

"WE HAVE DISHES PILING UP IN THE KITCHEN AND THE TABLES ARE DISGUSTING! WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING JUST LOUNGING AROUND! DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO SAY THAT YOU WERE DOING HOMEWORK BECAUSE I KNOW YOU CAN'T DO HOMEWORK AND PLAY WITH ROXAS' HAIR AT THE SAME TIME! WILL YOU GET OFF YOUR ASS AND DO SOME WORK!"

Axel stared at her for a second before nodding at Demyx and Saix. "Jeez Mira, is it that time of the month already?" He ducked before she could clobber him. She was about to murder him before he ran up on stage. "I dedicate this next song to my dear sweet sister. Except I will not be singing tonight. Zexion!"

Roxas looked over to see Zexion with a microphone in his hands and walking up on stage. He winked at Mira and high fived Axel while the red head made his way back to the booth. "He's had this planned since we got her back from Xemnas. Got to give the man his dues you know."

"_It's too late baby, there's no turning around  
I've got my hands in my pocket and my head in a cloud  
This is how I do  
When I think about you  
I never thought that you could break me apart  
I keep a sinister smile and a hold of my heart  
You want to get inside  
Then you can get in line  
But not this time_

Cause you caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming

I feel like a hero and you are my heroine

I won't try to philosophize  
I'll just take a deep breath and I'll look in your eyes  
This is how I feel  
And it's so surreal  
I got a closet filled up to the brim  
With the ghosts of my past and the skeletons  
And I don't know why  
You'd even try  
But I won't lie

You caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming

I feel like a hero and you are my heroine  
Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?

And I feel a weakness coming on  
Never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart on lockdown  
And then you turned me around  
I'm feeling like a new born child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded

And you caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming

I feel like a hero and you are my heroine  
Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?

(I feel like a hero and you are my heroine)  
And I feel a weakness coming on  
Never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart on lockdown  
And then you turned me around  
(Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?)  
I'm feeling like a new born child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded

(I feel like a hero and you are my heroine)  
And I feel a weakness coming on  
Never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart on lockdown  
And then you turned me around  
(Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?)  
I'm feeling like a new born child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded"

At the end of the song Mira walked up on stage and threw her arms around Zexion and kissed him while the crowd clapped and screamed for more. Roxas laughed kissed Axel on the lips and smiled at him. Life was really good for him right now. He had amazing friends, a very horny but crazy boyfriend who he was in love with, and a place he could start to call home. Nothing could ruin this. At least that's what he thought until he saw his father standing by the door.

Nicole: Cliffy again.

Duo: Next chapter will be with Roxas' dad coming for him and the Halloween dance. Anybody have any requests on what costumes everyone should wear? We're keeping an open mind on this folks.

Cat: REVIEW! Lets hit 100!!!


End file.
